Por siempre un Pirata
by DarkAngelKag19
Summary: El capitan Taisho, un pirata odiado y buscado, Kagome Higurashi, hija de un gobernador, seis meses de busqueda, un rapto, "¡yo soy ese maldito conde, entiendelo!"... /InuxKag/
1. Gusto en conocerte Kagome Higurashi

Hola, bueno acá les traigo otro fic, producto de leer muchas historias y películas de piratas con mucho cariño, espero que les guste

**Por siempre un Pirata**

**1. Gusto en conocerte Kagome Higurashi**

Esa noche iban a saquear el botín del puerto Sengoku, iba a ver una fiesta en la casa del conde Higurashi, donde solo iba gente importante, pero claro con tremenda fiesta, no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de llevarse ese gran botín

El capitán Taisho, un pirata tan ruin y malvado, buscado en todos los puertos, muy conocido, pero solo sus enemigos habían visto su cara, ni sus aliados habían podido verla ya que, cada ves que estaba en un puerto iba con un disfraz, desde algún conde o desde un simple mercader

Su mano derecha y ayudante Miroku, el mayormente lo ayudaba en todos sus asaltos y tomas de botín, el era el único aliado que había podido verle la cara, la leyenda decía que el capitán Taisho usaba una pañoleta en la cara porque en una batalla le desfiguraron la boca, otros decían que era un demonio que tenia horrible boca con unos grandes colmillos y los ocultaba a través de ese pañuelo que cubría su boca

Ya había llegado el día de la fiesta y el barco Goshimboku a cargo del pirata Taisho estaba desembarcando al otro lado del puerto Sengoku

- muy bien mi querida tripulación… -dijo el capitán Taisho- ya saben el plan, yo asistiré a la fiesta como el conde Taisho, por mientras, ustedes roban el botín de la casa, tienen que ser muy sigilosos, toda la casa esta llena de guardias… -dijo Taisho sacando un mapa y colocándolo en la arena- este es un mapa de la casa, tienen cinco entradas por lo que se dividirán en cinco grupos, pondrán inconcientes a los guardias, y entraran, robaran todo lo que se pueda y el gran botín, que se encuentra en uno de los salones de la casa, no se acerquen a la fiesta, el oro de ese productivo Sengoku, me lo traerán…

-si mi capitán!... –grito toda la tripulación al unísono, comenzando a entrar en esa ciudad

Taisho y Miroku comenzaron a caminar, iban a entrar en una taberna, alquilar un cuarto para poder cambiarse y así ir a la fiesta

-muy bien InuYasha… -dijo Miroku dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo y capitán- esta ves si nos esmeramos con el plan… todo va a salir a la perfección y conoceremos unas bellas jovencitas en la fiesta, a ver si te animas y aprovechas en pasar un rato con una…

-nada miroku… -dijo InuYasha sacándose esa pañoleta de la cara y mostrando completamente su rostro- como odio usar esta cosa, bueno solo quiero ir y llevarme el botín lo mas pronto posible…

Y así el Capitán y su secuaz llegaron a una cantina, alquilaron un cuarto, nadie los reconocía ya que InuYasha antes de llegar a un puerto, junto con Miroku se cambiaban de ropa y así podían pasar desapercibidos, ambos se arreglaron con ropas de gala, solo tenía que esperar el momento de la fiesta

Era el día de la fiesta, iban a conmemorar el XVI año de gobierno del conde Higurashi con una gran ceremonia, un baile elegante y de paso anunciar el matrimonio de la hija mayor, Kagome Higurashi, una joven de quince años, se iba a casar con un conde muy rico llamado Naraku, de treinta años

Kagome una joven alegre, entusiasta, un poco impetuosa, de muy buenos modales y buena familia, una joven muy hermosa, que tenía todo lo que quería, codiciada por muchos hombres, pero ella siempre tenía buenos principios, no importaba si su papa era el gobernador, ella siempre iba a ser una joven buena y bondadosa

- Señorita Kagome… vengo a vestirla para la ceremonia… -dijo una anciana mujer, sirvienta de esa gran mansión, y nana de Kagome

-Kaede… pasa- dijo Kagome un poco entusiasmada por la fiesta

-bueno acá su papá le manda un hermoso vestido y un hermoso juego de gargantilla y aretes…-dijo la anciana dulcemente

-gracias…-dijo Kagome- pero mi papá sabe que no me gusta que gaste mucho en vestidos tan caros…

-ya se eso señorita… -dijo la anciana tomando un cepillo de cabello y cepillando los azabaches cabellos de la joven- pero entiéndalo, desde la muerte de su adorada madre, el no tiene a otra mujer en su familia para atender y engreír…

-si lo se… -dijo Kagome recordando ese día, su vista se nublo un poco y dio una sonrisa triste, estaba sentada en una silla muy linda tallada y mirándose en el espejo- ¿y Souta ya se cambió? –pregunto Kagome por su pequeño hermano de nueve años

-si, el jovencito Souta ya esta listo…-dijo la anciana –muy bien ya termine de peinar su cabello ahora señorita a cambiarla, esta noche va a ser especial... –dijo la anciana con una sonrisa, Kagome se paro de la silla y miro a la anciana con una sonrisa y rolando los ojos- hoy anuncian su matrimonio con el conde Naraku…

-ya se Kaede… -dijo Kagome un poco cansada de que le recuerden a ese hombre- pero yo no lo amo, no le digo nada a mi papá porque el siempre hace cosas por mi, y se que a el le haría feliz que yo me case con el…-dijo Kagome desvistiéndose y siendo ayudada por su anciana nana

-pero no se preocupe… poco a poco se enamorara de ese hombre… -dijo la anciana ayudándola a vestirla

Sabía que esa noche iba a pasar algo muy especial…

Ya había llegado la hora de la fiesta, entrar a esa casa no fue difícil, lo vieron bien vestido con unos finos y costosos trajes, muy bien perfumado y con un excelente peinado…

La casa Higurashi era una casa con muchos lujos y comodidades, la fiesta se estaba desarrollando en un gran salón, donde había unos valiosos cuadros, InuYasha era un joven muy apuesto, con unos ojos dorados muy hermosos

El lugar estaba repleto de gente importante, condes y gobernadores, bellas damiselas, buena música…

-InuYasha… -dijo Miroku tratando de hablarle al joven… pero fue callado por este

-cállate Miroku… -dijo InuYasha manteniendo la postura- ya sabes… prohibido decir mi nombre, me debes llamar con el nombre del conde Taisho

-muy bien pero mira la ceremonia ya empezó… -dijo Miroku muy entusiasmado, iba a disfrutar la comida y el trago caro…

Era una bonita ceremonia, el gobernador Higurashi daba unas palabras de agradecimiento a todos los invitados y presentaba a su hija, la joven Kagome Higurashi, InuYasha se quedo impactado por su belleza, no podía creerlo pero era verdad, esa jovencita tenia una dulzura que te hechizaba…

-hey Miroku mira… -dijo InuYasha señalando con el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda a la jovencita que estaba en el centro del salón junto a su padre, Miroku miraba a otra dirección y después voltio a mirar donde esta observando su amigo- ¿no te parece la mujer mas hermosa que has visto en tu vida?... –dijo InuYasha embelezado por la belleza de la joven

-si InuYasha acá hay unos Ángeles del cielo… -dijo Miroku mirando a la joven, después volvió a mirar a una jovencita de cabello castaño que se encontraba en la mesa principal, por lo visto era amiga de la señorita Higurashi- a estas horas ya deben haber saqueado el botín –dijo recordándole a InuYasha que a las doce de la noche ya debían todos estar en el barco y marcharse

El baile comenzó e InuYasha noto como la jovencita Higurashi no había salido con nadie a bailar, aprovecho esa oportunidad

-Miroku tu bailas con la joven que esta con la señorita Kagome y yo bailo con ese lindo ángel… -dijo InuYasha parándose de su asiento y yendo a la mesa principal

InuYasha caminó con pasos seguros hacia donde la joven se encontraba, estaba vistiendo con un elegante traje negro que figuraba su bien formado cuerpo, se veía muy atractivo, y con unos guantes en la mano ya que en su mano derecha llevaba una cicatriz

-señorita Higurashi… -dijo InuYasha extendiendo la mano a Kagome- ¿me concedería esta pieza de baile? – dijo con una seductora sonrisa

-claro joven… -dijo Kagome con una suave y tierna voz

Salieron a bailar, por suerte InuYasha aparte de ser un buen capitán era un excelente bailarín…

-y dígame…- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa fijándose en los hermosos ojos dorados del joven- ¿cual es su nombre?

-lamento no poder responder a tal pregunta bella doncella… -dijo Inuyasha brindándole una tierna sonrisa, guau ese joven si que era todo un galán, muy atractivo- pero le puedo decir mi apellido, Taisho… soy el conde Taisho…

-vaya… al parecer es muy misterioso… -dijo Kagome con una risita, después le sonrió al joven que bailaba con ella…

-sabe señorita… usted es muy hermosa… tiene unos hermosos ojos… -dijo InuYasha dando una seductora sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Kagome saliera unos latidos

-gracias joven Taisho… -dijo Kagome un poco ruborizada- y usted unos hermosos ojos…que encantan… -dijo perdiéndose en esas orbes doradas, que te sumergían y te hechizaban…

InuYasha la llevo a un rincón de la fiesta, la miro con cuidado, Kagome estaba muy ruborizada, InuYasha la miro detenidamente

-señorita Kagome… -dijo InuYasha muy caballerosamente- ¿me permitiría darle un beso? –dijo InuYasha recibiendo una sonrisa de la joven en afirmación

InuYasha tomo de la cintura a Kagome, con su mano derecha tomo la delicada cara de la joven y con su mano izquierda la atrajo hacia el, y dio un calido y tierno beso, muy suave y delicado, era el primer beso de la joven ya que esta nunca antes había tenido algún encuentro con un hombre que no sea una conversación, InuYasha sintió esa inexperiencia de la joven y no supo por que se alegro, un pirata alegrándose de que una joven ue jamás volvería a ver nunca antes aya besado, pero por lo menos se alegro de saber que era el primero, atrajo mas a la joven y profundizo un poco el beso, después de un instante se separo de ella

En ese instante Miroku llego al lado de InuYasha y le dijo unas palabras al oído, InuYasha tenso el rostro y miro a la joven que observaba intrigada

-lo siento señorita Higurashi pero tengo que marcharme -dijo InuYasha tomando la mano de la joven con su mano derecha y dándole un beso en sus nudillos, la joven tomo fuertemente la mano del joven y este al darse la vuelta y marcharse se le salió el guante de la mano, pero ya no podía regresar, la tripulación ya estaba en el barco con el botín y debían marcharse lo mas pronto posible, InuYasha a lo lejos dijo- espero volverme a encontrar con usted mi bella jovencita Higurashi… -y desapareció por uno de esos largos pasillos

-no puedo creerlo… -dijo Kagome, en ese instante su amiga Sango llego a su lado y observó el portón por donde se había retirado ese apuesto hombre con el nombre de Miroku- sango creo que me enamore por primera vez…

-Capitán… -dijo Miroku observando a InuYasha que miraba desde su navío la gran casa que estaba iluminada, ya con la pañoleta en su rostro- creo que se ha enamorado

-keh… no digas tonterías Miroku… -dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa triste- tu sabes, yo nunca me enamorare, soy un pirata, encanto a bellas mujeres, me robo los botines y mi vida es el mar, no tengo tiempo para romances….

El navío Goshimboku se alejo poco a poco del sengoku….

**¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que si les aya gustado, bueno acá les dejo este fic, fruto de ver muchas películas de piratas y leer historias de eso**

**Bueno espero sus reviews…**

**Atte: **

**DarkAngelKag19**


	2. Reencuentro

Hola gracias por sus reviews bueno primero aclarar que todas las ideas de esta historia son absolutamente mías, sacadas de mi mente… bueno acá esta el fic

**2. Reencuentro**

No lo podía creer, pronto se iba a casar, pero con una persona que no amaba, que no quería, si quería liberarse de ese embrollo tendía que encontrar al Conde Taisho… pero en donde

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su alcoba, tenía una gran cama muy femenina de color celeste, unas grandes cortinas en las ventanas, con vista al mar, una silla y una mesa donde estaban todas sus cosas muy ordenadas, las paredes pintadas de un color muy lindo…

Estaba vestida como todos los días, tenía muchos vestidos, este era uno de color verde con un escote por delante y por detrás, el escote delantero llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su busto haciéndola ver totalmente atractiva, tenía una gargantilla de piedras color verde, unos grandes aretes, el vestido era largo, llegaba hasta el suelo

Se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa, tenía que hallar una salida pronto o tendría que casarse con Naraku, ese conde que tenía el doble de su edad, no, eso no iba a pasar, tendría que hablar con su papá

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió donde estaba su papá, caminó por los grandes pasillos de la casa, en estos había retratos de su familia, llego a un salón donde había un cuadro de su mamá, un enorme cuadro, en este salón había un gran escritorio donde se encontraba sentado su papa revisando unos papeles, entró en esa gran habitación y serró la enorme puerta, tendría que hablar sin rodeos

-Padre… -dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa- ¿Podré hablar con usted? –dijo un poco nerviosa, comenzó a acercarse donde se encontraba su papá

-claro Kagome, siéntate –dijo su papá de una manera segura, señalando la silla que se encontraba al frente de el, era un gran gobernador justo, muy querido- ¿sabes que el día de la ceremonia nos saquearon?- dijo quitándose los lentes que tenía, y mirando a su hija- francamente no entiendo como pudieron hacer eso, pero de una cosa estoy muy seguro… fue ese pirata Taisho… -dijo su papá muy cerio

-eh… -emitió Kagome mirando las hojas que había encima del escritorio de su papá- bueno padre quería hablar con usted…

-y soy todo oídos para mi linda hijita… -dijo su papá riendo amablemente, haciendo que Kagome se relaje un poco- ¿qué pasa princesita?

-bueno padre… quería preguntarte si antes de casarme podría dar un viaje por alta mar, que duraría aproximadamente seis meses, saque unos pronósticos, usted que dice… -dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa e ilusionada, pero la sonrisa se fue cuando vio a su papá tensar el rostro y arquear una ceja

-Kagome… ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo no? –dijo su papá apoyándose en el escritorio, muy serio

-si padre por eso es que te lo pido, solo como un viaje antes de casarme, lo haría con Sango, y con Souta si deseas, pero papá es mi ultimo deseo, después de eso, cuando regrese, me casaré a primera hora con el conde Naraku –dijo Kagome con voz de súplica, puso su rostro como el de una pequeña niña cuando quiere un juguete

-esta bien…-dijo su papá sonriendo placenteramente- cualquier cosa por mi princesita… -dijo parándose de su asiento, Kagome hizo lo mismo y se lanzó a los brazos de su papá abrazándolo- iras con Sango, en un barco grande, con el que yo viajo, no irá Souta por que aun es pequeño y para que disfrutes de tu viaje con tu amiga, tendrás una gran tripulación, y tu guardaespaldas personal, Hojo…

-gracias papá, eres el mejor… -dijo Kagome mirando a su papá, este le dio un beso en la frente

-por cierto te vez muy bonita, me haces recordar a tu madre con ese hermoso vestido –dijo su papá soltando a su hija y volviendo a sus asuntos

Kagome salió de esa habitación, se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró en este, se echó en su cama mirando al techo

-solo espero encontrarte en mi gira…conde Taisho… -dijo Kagome suspirando y con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sengoku si tenía un gran tesoro, con todo lo que saquearon se lleno de dinero, estaban descansando en la Isla del Tuerto, toda su tripulación embriagándose y con bellas mujeres…

-hay… capitán Taisho… ¿no quiere hacer cositas? –dijo una chica con el nombre de Kikyou, cada vez que venía a esa isla se acostaba con ella por unas cuantas monedas, ella muchas veces lo hacía gratuito ya que se notaba que estaba enamorada de él, ahora que lo notaba, tenia un pequeño parecido con Kagome

-eh… esta bien… -dijo InuYasha de una manera muy fría, si esa chica creía que lo iba a conquistar, estaba siendo engañada, él jamás se enamoraba, jamás…

Llegaron a un cuarto dentro de la isla, ahí muchos de su tripulación estaban aprovechando ese momento con bellas mujeres y él ni se sentía feliz ni se sentía triste, hace ya unos días había perdido su propósito, no lo entendía, pero daba igual, iba a relajarse

Entraron a una habitación y dejo que ella le hiciera como quisiera, Kikyo no parecia fea... en verdad si tenía buen cuerpo, en verdad si era muy simpática

Ella comenzó a juguetear con él, Kikyou estaba jugando con su juguete pirata, un día ese pirata iba a ser suyo, por todo lo que ella hizo por él

Ni él sabía porque había mencionado a esa chiquilla de la fiesta en el Sengoku, es cierto, jamás se había quitado la pañoleta que le cubría el rostro cuando estaba con una muchacha pues tenía miedo que una de ellas por despacho revele como era su rostro y así sería reconocido en todos los lugares

Estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que Miroku comenzó a caminar junto a él

-veo que estas muy pensativo joven amigo… -dijo Miroku de una manera pervertida, InuYasha se impresiono de verlo a su costado, en verdad no se había dado cuenta, Miroku andaba con el cabello revuelto, se notaba que acababa de acostarse con una muchacha, el nunca cambiaba.

-no pasa nada… -dijo InuYasha de manera tranquila- sino que cuando estaba con Kikyou... –dijo InuYasha mirando hacia un punto indefinido- Lo unico en que pensaba es que ella... ella era… Kagome, y dije su nombre

**Flash Back**

Comenzo a bersarla. tenia los ojos cerrados se dejo llevar por el momento lo unico que tenia en la mente era ella... solo ella... queria que fuera ella...

- oye... Kagome... espera... Kagome... –dijo InuYasha, en ese instante sintió como Kikyou se paro drásticamente y Lo miro penetrantemente.

-¡COMO QUE KAGOME! –Dijo Kikyou muy alterada, estaba desnuda y comenzó a recoger sus prendas de vestir del suelo- ¿Quién es Kagome? –dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse

-no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a alguien como tu a quien le hago favores acostándome con ella… -dijo InuYasha parándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse

-SIEMPRE ME ACUESTO CON UNA PERSONA QUE CUANDO ESTA CONMIGO TIENE UN PAÑUELO EN SU CARA –grito Kikyou muy alterada, termino de vestirse y se dirigió donde InuYasha- ¡ni siquiera se tu nombre! –dijo con unas lagrimas acercándose a sus ojos

InuYasha no le respondió, cuando termino de vestirse salió del cuarto.

**Fin Fash Back**

Miroku comenzó a reírse, eso nunca había pasado, que InuYasha confundiera a una "dama de compañia"

-es cierto… y es la primera vez que Kikyou no te ruega, siempre haces que te ruegue hasta que se pone de rodillas para que te acuestes con ella… -dijo Miroku con una sonrisita- ¿no será porque… tiene un parecido con la señorita Kagome? –dijo aun caminando, estaban caminando por las orillas del mar, cerca al barco Goshimboku

-keh! –Emitió InuYasha un poco sonrojado- tu también notaste que se parece…

-¿así que te gusta esa chiquilla no InuYasha? –dijo Miroku dándole unos golpes en la espalda a InuYasha, Miroku se sentó en la arena y saco de uno de sus bolsillos una botella de ron, comenzó a beber de ella, InuYasha imitó a su acompañante, sentándose en la arena

-ya te lo dije… -dijo InuYasha muy serio, Miroku le ofreció la botella de ron y él la acepto, dio un sorbo y suspiro- yo nunca me voy a enamorar, menos de Kagome porque nunca la voy a ver

-eso es lo que tu crees InuYasha… lo que tu crees… -dijo Miroku recibiendo de nuevo su botella de ron y volvió a dar un sorbo de esta

Ya había llegado el momento de partir, tenia una maleta llena de ropa y cosas personales, estaba muy elegantemente vestida con un vestido blanco y largo, con un generoso escote, dejando ver hasta el nacimiento de su busto, largo hasta el suelo y entallado a su figura, una sombrilla blanca que acompañaba con su vestido y un sombrero blanco.

Sango estaba con ella, sus maletas ya estaban en el barco, notaba como la tripulación que las iba a llevar de excursión ataban moviéndose de un lado a otro, colocando comida, municiones, y cosas necesarias

Su papá se acerco con Souta para despedir a su hija

-seguro que estarás bien, confío ciegamente en Hojo y se que te va a cuidar –dijo su papá tomando los brazos de su hija con sus manos, sonriendo y depositando un tierno beso paterno en su frente- ¿cuídate si? –dijo su papá abrazándola

-si… no hay problema padre –dijo Kagome tiernamente dándole una sonrisa, su papá se dirigió donde Sango y se despidió de ella depositando un beso en su mano, Sango le dijo "hasta luego señor Higurashi" y las dos chicas subieron al barco

Cuando las chicas ya se encontraban en cubierta elevaron anclas y soltaron velas, el barco comenzó a andar, Kagome se acercó hasta el borde del barco y se despidió de su padre y su hermano, moviendo su mano, era de mañana, mas o menos las ocho de la mañana, su siguiente parada iba a ser en la isla Cabo Azul

-señorita Higurashi –dijo una tierna voz detrás de Kagome, esta se volteó y vio a un apuesto joven- creo que ya me conoce, soy el joven Hojo, su guardaespaldas, cualquier cosa yo la podré ayudar –dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-muchas gracias joven Hojo, si cualquier cosa yo lo ayudo, ¿pero me podría decir donde queda mi habitación en este gran barco? –dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Hojo, tenia que admitirlo, la jovencita Higurashi tenia una hermosa sonrisa y también era toda una dama…

-Oh… claro, sígame… -dijo Hojo muy educadamente y echándose a andar- señorita Sango usted también sígame, que le diré donde queda su habitación –y Sango comenzó a caminar tras él

Caminaron unos pasos dentro del barco hasta acercarse a una puerta con vidrios, Hojo la abrió e hizo una venia para que las jóvenes pasen, ellas entraron a un enorme salón, al parecer era un comedor, bordearon la mesa del comedor y encontraron unos sillones, parecía una salita, al costado del comedor, siguieron caminando un poco y se encontraron con dos puertas juntas

-muy bien estas son sus habitaciones, las dos juntas, tienen su sala y comedor privado, todo totalmente arreglado para su comodidad –dijo Hojo amablemente, después abrió una habitación, al parecer era la habitación de Kagome

Esta habitación tenia una gran cama con una ventana rectangular, no tan grande, también había unas grandes cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo, un velador al costado de la cama, un closet para poner su ropa, y un sillón al costado de la ventana

-este es su cuarto, señorita Higurashi… -dijo Hojo con una sonrisa, Kagome entró a la habitación con la boca abierta ya que no podía creer lo tan linda y acogedora que era- muy bien… señorita Sango, por favor la del costado es de usted, acompáñeme –dijo Hojo serrando la puerta del cuarto de Kagome

Cuando ya se encontraba sola, Kagome se lanzó a la grande cama, y comenzó a mirar el techo, comenzó a fantasear, después se paro y se acercó a la ventana, viendo el inmenso mar

Se acercó a la puerto y se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga, toco tres veces la puerta y lo abrió, reencontró con su amiga guardando sus cosas en el armario y poniendo sus pertenencias en la mesita de noche, el cuarto de Sango era muy parecido al suyo

-Sango por que no salimos a cubierta y vemos el mar, dentro de unas horas llegaremos a Cabo Azul… -dijo Kagome sentándose en la cama de su amiga, vio como esta dejo de guardar sus cosas

-muy bien Kag… -dijo Sango sonriendo- estas vacaciones van a ser las mejores de mi vida… -si pues eran dos chicas de quince años comenzando un gran viaje…

ya habían llegado a Cabo Azul, si, iban a saquear esa isla, estaba vestido como una simple persona, con un pantalón que le figuraba su bien formado cuerpo, una camisa, blanca y enzima el saco, su traje era de color negro pero llevaba su gran cabello plateado suelto, estaba sin el pañuelo, se veía como cualquier persona colonial

-Miroku, por mientras que saquean la isla ve a pasear por ahí, quiero estar solo un momento… -dijo InuYasha comenzando a caminar por la playa

Se alejó lo suficiente de su barco, como para que no dudaran de él, notaba como algunos de su tripulación pasaban por la playa con bolsas, que seguro dentro llevaban joyas o monedas, el seguía caminando con una persona normal, hasta que al frente caminando solitariamente vio a una persona que se le hacía conocida

Corrió hasta esa persona y si no se había equivocado, estaba de espaldas pero la reconocía, estaba caminando, era ella…

-señorita higurashi… -dijo InuYasha un poco nervioso, le parecía extraño que ella este aquí

Kagome voltio sorprendida por la voz y cuando vio al joven que estaba delante de ella no lo pudo creer, su corazón comenzó a latir y no podía emitir ninguna palabra

-a….a…. –emitió Kagome sonrojada, InuYasha sonrió amablemente- conde Taisho… me alegra haberlo encontrado…-dijo Kagome, luego se sonrojó mas- digo… haberlo visto aquí en esta isla… supongo que vive aquí… -dijo muy avergonzada y bajó la cabeza

-a mi también me alegra volverla a ver… pero no pensé encantarla aquí… -dijo InuYasha tomando la mano de Kagome y depositando un beso en sus nudillos

-bueno ahora lo veo mas informal que esa vez… -dijo Kagome con una tierna sonrisa

-creo que si… y usted sigue siendo tan hermosa como aquella noche… -dijo InuYasha, mirándola a los ojos, esa chiquilla tenia unos hermosos ojos chocolates… -bueno si usted lo permite la acompaño a caminar… -dijo InuYasha comenzando a caminar con Kagome- y dígame… que la trae por esta isla…

-bueno… quería dar un viaje de seis meses, antes de casarme… -dijo Kagome con una voz opaca, InuYasha lo noto y tomó la mano de Kagome haciendo que ella dejara de caminar, la miro a los ojos

-veo que usted no quiere casarse… ¿no es así? –dijo InuYasha muy serio, Kagome lo miró a esos ojos dorados que la encantaron, estaba muy sonrojada, y el conde Taisho estaba muy cerca de su rostro

-eh… en verdad no deseo casarme con ese señor… -dijo Kagome perdiéndose en esos ojos dorados…

-y… usted desea casarse conmigo… ¿no es verdad? –dijo InuYasha igual de cerio, Kagome se sonrojó mas, si es que eso era posible, InuYasha movió un mechón de su cerquillo, y deposito un calido beso en los labios de la joven, esta respondió el beso cerrando los ojos con el contacto y dejándose llevar

InuYasha tomo una mejilla de la joven con una de sus manos la cual tenía un guante, su mano derecha para cubrir la cicatriz, y con la izquierda tomo la espalda de la joven, que tenía un escote, tocando la piel, su mano izquierda no tenía un guante, y acaricio suavemente la espalda de la joven, escuchándola gemir tras el beso, el beso comenzó a hacerse mas apasionados que no se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados

-jeje… -dijo uno de la tripulación de InuYasha, Kagome e InuYasha se separaron al instante notando que estaban rodeados de piratas, tal como lo dijo InuYasha antes de llegar a esa isla

**Flash Back**

_Estaban a tan solo unas horas de llegar a Cabo Azul, InuYasha hab__ía reunido a su tripulación _

_-muy bien… escúchenme… -dijo InuYasha muy rudamente- si por cualquier razón terminan su trabajo y yo estoy acompañado de una persona que no sea Miroku… ustedes fingen que nos atacan –dijo InuYasha- yo peleare con un grupo de ustedes, cualquier grupo que este en ese momento, después si es que los derroto… -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y arqueando una ceja –se regresaran al barco, y yo después me dirigiré a este rápidamente, ya que ustedes habrán terminado su trabajo… ¿de acuerdo incompetentes? –dijo InuYasha sacando su espada de su funda e envainándola_

_-¡si mi capitán! –grito la tripulación al unísono_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Kagome quédate detrás mío… -dijo InuYasha muy serio, Kagome obedeció

Los piratas comenzaron a atacar a InuYasha, eran muy fuertes pero InuYasha era mucho mejor, más fuerte, y mas ágil, poco a poco todos los de la tripulación cayeron al suelo, se levantaron y se fueron corriendo por la playa, InuYasha estaba cansado

-oh! Conde Taisho!... –dijo Kagome conmocionada por el espectáculo- que alegría que este bien pensé que le iba a pasar algo malo… -dijo poniéndose carta a cara con InuYasha, este la miro muy serio

-bueno ya tengo que irme… -dijo InuYasha comenzando a formar una sonrisa- espero volver a verla señorita Kagome… -dijo tomando una mano de Kagome y besando sus nudillos

-pero -dijo Kagome a punto de sollozar mientras InuYasha dejaba su mano

-descuide, yo la volveré a ver durante los seis meses…, usted disfrute de su viaje, el mas es mas pequeño de lo que pueda imaginar…-dijo InuYasha comenzando a irse

Kagome noto como el conde Taisho se iba corriendo por la arena, pensó mucho en sus palabras y en verdad deseaba creerlas, el dijo que se volverían a encontrar, y ella sabía que iba a pasar eso

InuYasha ya estaba en el bote, había pasado una hora desde que dejaron Cabo Azul, estaba muy pensativo, aun no podía creer que la volviera a encontrar

-mi capitán… veo que se encontró con la señorita Kagome… -dijo Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida, InuYasha volteó a mirarlo muy serio

-como lo sabes… -dijo InuYasha muy molesto, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de Miroku retándolo

-porque… yo me encontré con la jovencita Sanguito y me dijo que estaban en una jira buscándolo…. –dijo Miroku un poco nervioso, retrocedió hasta chocar con la baranda que estaba al borde del barco

-muy bien… serán seis meses… eso no será un problema… -dijo InuYasha mirando el inmenso mar y su atardecer….

**Hola bueno disculpen por la demora, ahora que estoy de vacaciones tratare de actualizar mas rápido**

**Bueno recalco que todas mis historias SON ORIGINALES Y TOTALMENTE MÍAS, SACADAS DE MI CABEZA DESPUES DE TANTO FANTASEAR…**

**Bueno ya me despido, gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews y me han dado consejos, espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Atte.**

**DarkAngelKag19**


	3. Secuestrada

Hola a todos, disculpen por la demora pero mis estudios no me permiten hacer esto rápido, tuve unas vacaciones pero ni en ellas tuve tiempo libre UU, espero que me disculpen

**3. Secuestrada**

Ya llevaba un mes en alta mar, eso significaba que a la jovencita Higurashi solo le quedaban 5 meses restantes, no se imaginaba donde estaba, pero seguro estaría bien

Ya había asaltado unos puertos, pero esta ves mostrándose en cuerpo mismo, para que no piensen todos que le gustaba dejar el trabajo sucio a los demás, el también entraba en la acción y arrasaba con todo

Iban a regresar de nuevo a la Isla del Tuerto, iban a estar por unas semanas y después regresarían a asaltar unas ciudades, un pensamiento se le paso por la cabeza, pero la agito con mucha fuerza, no, era imposible que al barco de la señorita Higurashi le pasara algo o fuera asaltado, ya que suponía que su padre, la protegería con los mejores hombres

Camino por la borda del barco hasta llegar a la baranda, miro el inmenso mar, tan azul, tan profundo, sintió como alguien le toco el hombro, voltio a verlo al rostro sutilmente, era Miroku, suspiro, últimamente lo único que hacia solo era suspirar

- Querido amigo, últimamente solo te veo suspirar –dijo Miroku con un poco de preocupación, sabia que su amigo se había enamorado de la damisela Higurashi- por lo visto… te haz enamorado profundamente de esa jovencita –dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos, después los abrió y se encontró con los profundos de su joven amigo

- no hables idioteces Miroku, yo jamás me enamoro -dijo InuYasha con seriedad en la voz, no, el no estaba enamorado, tal vez solo sentía atracción por ese virginal cuerpo de una adolescente de quince años, si tal vez solo era eso

-entonces… ¿porqué suspiras mucho, querido capitán? –dijo Miroku arqueando una ceja con sabiduría y formando una sonrisa burlona con sus labios

- khe! ¿Ahora se me prohíbe suspirar cuando se me de la gana? –dijo InuYasha de mal humor, no tenía ganas de aguantarle sus chucherías a Miroku- sabes que… PORQUE NO TE LARGAS DE MI VISTA

Miroku temió ante la manera en que InuYasha le había hablado y supo que su corazón orgulloso no iba a admitir que alguien como él también podría enamorarse, Miroku se dio la media vuelta y se retiro de ese lugar, lo dejaría solo por un rato, comenzó a caminar por la borda del barco y se introdujo en su recamara

-niña tonta… -dijo InuYasha en un bufido, volviendo a mirar el mar…- jamás me voy a enamorar…

Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida…

Que cansado era navegar, siempre ver el mar aburría, y ella que de pequeña soñaba ser un pirata, boberías, esas cosas jamás iban a pasar, ella se iba a casar con el conde Taisho y todos felices…

Casarse….

Con el conde Taisho…

Se puse de color rojo, jugueteo nerviosamente con sus manos, eso si seria algo muy lindo, casarse por amor…, pero ni sabía donde estaba el conde Taisho…, esa idea le calló como un balde de agua helada, figuró una mueca en su rostro y perdió la compostura un poco, suspiro, se volteó decidida a adentrarse en su habitación, comenzó a caminar por la borda del barco, hacía un bonito día pero no tenía ganas de disfrutarlo, Sango estaba en la pequeña sala con Ayame, la estancia que compartían las tres en el barco.

¿Ayame?, pues ayame era una jovencita que encontraron en uno de los puertos, no sabía mucho de ella pero si sabía que había quedado huérfana hace muy pocos meses, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente, era una muchacha muy bonita y también con dinero, esta jovencita le pidió a Kagome que por favor la lleve con ella durante los meses que quedaban, pero no quería regresar a su casa por que sabía que la persona que asesinó a sus padres estaba tras ella para terminar su misión, le iba a pagar a Kagome por el viaje pero esta no acepto.

Llegando a la estancia su amiga Sango junto con Ayame le sonrieron sinceramente y Sango siguió escribiendo en un papel, al parecer era una carta, de seguro para sus padres, bueno eso no importaba, le respondió la sonrisa a su amiga y Ayame no hacia nada mas que estar jugueteando con sus manos, entró en su habitación

Estaba un poco cansada, andaba vestida con un vestido de color amarillo pastel, el escote delantero era muy generoso y dejaba ver parte de su piel, el vestido llegaba hasta el suelo, tenia encajes, también portaba un sombrero que combinaba muy bien con su atuendo, unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta los codos.

Se echo enzima de su cama, dispuesta a tener una placentera siesta por un rato, solo esperaba encontrar ya al señor taisho…

Que cansado estaba, el vago de InuYasha se fue a su dormitorio molesto, que día, era ya de tarde, y sabía que no había puerto cercano hasta dentro de unas semanas, vio a sus marineros moverse un poco, miro al vigía… este estaba con el catalejo, observando algo… después unas palabras de escucharon en los oídos de Miroku…

-¡barco a la vista! –grito el vigía mientras observaba el barco que estaba a unos kilómetros de su ubicación- barco de el puerto Sengoku señor

Miroku sonrió, sin duda ese era el barco de la señorita Kagome, voltio en dirección al camarote de su joven capitán para darle la noticia, caminó a pasos apresurados, se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y suspiro, toco tres veces y después se escucho un "largo de aquí", pero decidió no hacerle caso y entro en la habitación

InuYasha sintió como habrían bruscamente su puerta y se volteó a mirar molesto, noto que era Miroku con una gran sonrisa, que quería ese…

-mi capitán… hemos encontrado un barco colonial a unos kilómetros de aquí, a mas tardar en treinta minutos los alcanzaremos, no tienen tiempo de escapar, el viento y la corriente esta a nuestro favor, ese será un gran botín… - dijo Miroku con una cara alegre, InuYasha se quedo estático y notó como poco a poco formaba una sonrisa

-¿han notado de que lugar es? –preguntó InuYasha muy alegre, sabía que ese botín les caería muy bien, aparte se quedaban con la mercancía y obtenían mas provisiones

-si mi capitán… -dijo Miroku maliciosamente dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, InuYasha se acercó a él con la misma sonrisa asta que se puso cara a cara con su amigo- es del Sengoku… -notó como InuYasha cambió drásticamente de cara, haciendo una mueca, InuYasha se irguió más y alzó su rostro

-muy bien, saqueen todo y tráiganlo al barco, no dejen nada en ese barco, después quémenlo… -dijo InuYasha dándose la vuelta y cogiendo su espada que estaba en su camarote, después se puso su chaleco y se cubrió el rostro

-muy bien mi capitán… pero ¿Qué hago con las jovencitas que están a bordo de ese barco? –dijo Miroku dudando en preguntar, ya que su amigo no las había mencionado y si no daba ordenes de seguro su tripulación al encontrarlas aprovecharían de esas jovencitas…

InuYasha no respondió y salió de su camarote ignorando la pregunta de Miroku, Miroku tan solo suspiro y movió su cabeza a los lados, salió de ese lugar y reunió a la tripulación, InuYasha les iba a dar las indicaciones personalmente

-muy bien, estas son mis indicaciones, saqueen absolutamente todo lo que pueda haber en ese barco, joyas, mercancía, doblones, todo… -dijo InuYasha sonriendo maliciosamente- al final… quemen el barco…

Miroku se sorprendió ya que no dio ninguna indicación sobre las mujeres…

-¡si mi Capitán….! –fue el grito de la tripulación, después se dispersaron por todo el barco con espadas, otros se fueron a las cabinas de pólvora, otros donde los cañones, en fin todos a sus respectivos lugares…

-¡Miroku, Kouga! – gritó InuYasha de espaldas a ellos y se volteó a mirarlos, los dos se acercaron a él- traigan a todas las mujeres que haya en la borda, absolutamente a todas… -dijo InuYasha muy serio- la tripulación estará complacida de tener un poco de sexo… -dicho esto les dio la espalda a los jóvenes, y dijo sus ultimas palabras… - pero hasta que yo no las vea… no les hagan daño…

Miroku sonrió satisfecho y Kouga se sorprendió de esa ultima orden, bah! No importaba, escogería a una jovencita que estuviera en el barco para que este con el esa noche…

"_llanto, traición… sangre… mucha sangre… gritos… unos ojos dorados… ¿ojos dorados?... escucho un sonido y…"_

Kagome despertó asustada, no sabía que significaba ese sueño, escucho como golpeaban su puerta con fuerza y se apresuró en abrirla un poco molesta, se encontró con la cara asustada de Hojo en la puerta, atrás de él estaba Sango y Ayame

-que pasa… ¿por qué la desesperación? –trato de lucir dulce ante sus palabras pero en verdad estaba de mal humor

-Señorita Higurashi por favor quiero que se quede dentro de esta habitación… por nada del mundo salga de su habitación… -dijo Hojo asustado, Sango y Ayame entraron en la habitación y abrazaron muy asustadas a Kagome

-pero que pasa… no entiendo nada –dijo Kagome desconcertada, no entendía nada ni el porque Sango estaba llorando

-un barco pirata va a asaltarnos dentro de poco, ya no queda tiempo para dar vuelta del timón, y por desgracia es el barco del Pirata Taisho… -dijo Hojo con odio en sus palabras, en verdad odiaba a ese pirata, si le ponía un dedo enzima a la jovencita Higurashi juraba que se lo pagaría con su propia sangre…

Notó como Kagome se pasmo ante la idea de que iban a ser asaltados por un pirata, tenia miedo, recién comprendía a Sango… Ayame estaba mas calmada, pero aun así un poco asustada

-pero no se preocupe, señorita Kagome, juro protegerla con mi propia vida, no importa lo que pase, yo la protegeré… -dijo Hojo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, después de esto cerró la puerta con fuerza y le puso un candado…

Todos estaban preparados, ya habían lanzado anclas y los barcos estaban frente a frente… era el momento

-¡fuego! –se escuchó decir en los dos barcos por sus respectivos capitanes al mando, el barco Goshimboku tenía todo lo necesario para ganar…

InuYasha noto como sus piratas se deslizaban con agilidad de el Goshimboku al barco enemigo, tenían gran destreza, sonrió, decidió también ir a atacar…

Miroku y Kouga llegaron al barco enemigo sin ninguna herida, envainaron sus espadas en la mano derecha y en la izquierda tenían una pistola para atacar a distancia, comenzaron a atacar a quienes intervenían en su camino, pero por suerte llegaron a entrar en los camarotes, buscaron por todo el barco, camarotes tras camarotes, encontraron un par de mujeres, tal ves unas cocineras o damas de compañía de esos "caballeros", pero de todas maneras las fueron llevando, les amarraban las manos y las ataban a una cuerda, la cual por desgracia de Kouga, él tenía que llevarla

Subieron a la habitación principal, muy elegante para decir verdad, a las mujeres ya las habían llevado a el Goshimboku, tan solo recaudando quince de ellas, estas estaban en un calabozo; caminaron con cuidado dentro del barco, despacio, las luces estaban apagadas, de pronto salió un disparo de una Bayoneta, rayos por poco y le cae a Miroku que iba en la delantera, se estaban cubriendo con un muro dentro de la estancia, al parecer había una sala al costado, y ahí había un entupido que quería arriesgar su vida

Miroku cambió la posición de su arma y la pasó a su mano derecha para tener mejor puntería, le apunto a una pierna a ese chiquillo y noto como este cayo al suelo gritando, aprovecharon la oportunidad para entrar en la sala y poder quitarle la Bayoneta, después lo apuntaron y recién observaron el lugar, notaron un cuarto cerrado con un candado

-dime donde esta la maldita llave… -dijo Miroku con rabia, noto como ese joven no respondía y lo miraba con rencor- carajo… QUE DONDE ESTA LA MALDITA LLAVE!

Kagome había escuchado el disparo y el grito del joven Hojo, se asustó, pensó que tal vez había muerto pero cuando escuchó que un hombre le hablaba se sintió mas tranquila, escuchó otro disparo y no pudo más…

-joven Hojo!... –grito Kagome desesperada, después sus amigas le taparon l boca con fuerza, ella se libró de sus manos y grito nuevamente- no se arriesgue por favor!

Grr…! Como es posible que esa jovencita haya hablado…, no lo podía creer…, un momento, ella se preocupó por el, Hojo se sonrojo terriblemente, Miroku se dio cuenta de eso

-así que… es estas enamorado… -dijo Miroku con burla en sus palabras- dejaremos que ella decida…

-no!, ella no tiene por qué meterse en este asunto, pirata… -grito Hojo molesto, estaba odiando en este momento a ese pirata, tenía las dos piernas heridas y todavía si algo salía mal, Kagome podía caer en manos de esos piratas…

-escúcheme señorita, usted decide, o abrimos la puerta y usted sale, o… mato al joven y de todas maneras la sacamos…- dijo Miroku calmado, en su voz no había duda ni inseguridad, tubo miedo

No sabía que responder, no sabía que iba a hacer, no quería que muera Hojo, así que…

-abra la puerta, pero por favor no mate al joven Hojo y no pondremos resistencia –estaba muy asustada, mas que asustada pero no se iba a perdonar si alguien moría por su culpa…

-sabia decisión… -dijo Kouga con una sensual voz, dio dos disparos con su pistola al candado y este se abrió, después fue y empujó la puerta, al observar notó que habían tres bellas damas, una con cabello azabache, otra con cabello castaño oscuro y la ultima pelirroja, esta jovencita pelirroja le sorprendió tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y piel clara, si, ella iba a ser de él…

Kouga sacó a las jóvenes de la habitación, Miroku amarro al joven Hojo y comenzó a llevarlo al goshimboku, al salir de ese recinto notaron como había muchos muertos, la mayoría del barco Sengoku, las mujeres sollozaron y miraron horrorizadas los restos de una cruda masacre

Llegaron a pisar el suelo del otro barco, bandera negra con un extraño símbolo en las calaveras, no entendía muy bien, notaron como los piratas las miraban con deseo, de repente, de una recamara salió un pitara extraño, al parecer era el capitán, un momento ¿ese capitán tenía el cabello plateado?, ¿tenía ojos dorados?, por una extraña razón se puso a pensar en el joven Taisho, no, tal vez era una simple coincidencia

-buenas tardes… jovencitas, bienvenidas al Goshimboku, espero que su estadía sea placentera… -dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa maquiavélica, las tres jóvenes tiritaron- soy el Capitán Taisho…, y como ustedes son tres bellas damas, se quedarán con tres bellos caballeros…

A Hojo lo habían amarrado en el poste central, donde estaba la torre del vigía, observando todo, se odiaba internamente por su descuido, no resistía mas

-Kouga!... tu con la pelirroja, Miroku… tu con la castaña… -dijo InuYasha señalando a las mujeres y los hombres mencionados iban a tomarlas entre sus manos, las chicas forcejeaban pero no pudieron soltarse de sus agarres- y tu… serás para mi linda jovencita… -dijo InuYasha tomando a Kagome entre sus manos, esta lo miro horrorizada

InuYasha llevó a Kagome a su habitación y la lanzó en la cama, esta se voltio totalmente asustada

-no te preocupes… no te voy a hacer nada, solo te traje para que los demás no te hagan daño –dijo InuYasha, pero notó que la joven no le creía en nada- tus amigas también van a estar bien, ellos no van a hacerles nada malo, te doy mi palabra –noto que la joven aun lo miraba con odio, pues ya no sabía que mas hacer

- entonces para que me traes a este lugar… -dijo Kagome con miedo, se notaba en su voz, tenia unos cuantos sollozos y lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba pedida, lo sentía

-ya te lo dije… para que los demás no te hagan daño, pero para simular dormiremos en la misma habitación, te podrás encontrar con tus amigas a cualquier hora y la comida te la traeré yo mismo… -dijo InuYasha quitándose el chaleco y dejándolo en una silla, sus armas aun seguían con él ya que la muchacha podía reaccionar mal y podría atacarlo

Kagome no respondió, aun tenía miedo, noto como el pirata suspiró, así que ese era el Capitán Taisho del cual tanto le habían hablado, pues no parecía tan malo después de todo, sin embargo… algo en su interior… le decía que confiara en él…

**Hola!**

**En verdad disculpen por el retraso D:**

**Por mis estudios estoy asi pero por lo menos les traje este tercer capitulo de POR SIEMPRE UN PIRATA n.n**

**Espero que se encuentren bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo, comentelo por favor para ir mejorando :D ah! Y gracias por sus reviewx! :D :D**

**Atte: **

**DarkAngelKag19**


	4. Planes de Fuga

Bueno primero pedir sus disculpas por tan tremenda demora… sinceramente no volverá a suceder pero si les garantizo que no creo que suba más de un capitulo por semana.

**4. Planes de Fuga**

Escuchaba distintos gritos de mujeres, risas de hombres, pero no podía observar nada y la única ventanilla de ese cuarto era tan pequeña y alta que no podía alcanzarla, se sentó en esa cama, tapo su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, si tan solo no le hubiera pedido el viaje a su padre podría estar tranquila en casa con su familia, a Sango no le pasaría nada…

"Sango…" OH! Dios Sango! Esperaba que no le pase absolutamente nada, podre su querida amiga, tan buena y amable que accedió ir a ese viaje con ella para que al final le pase eso…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien dio ligeros golpes a la puerta… se tenso y dejo de respirar por un instante al pensar que ese pirata volvería a estar en la misma habitación que ella.

InuYasha toco la puerta para advertirle su entrada, abrió aquella pesada puerta y entro, la vio echada en su cama con los ojos irritados, las mejillas coloradas, la cara mojada. Se veía tan niña, tan pequeña que no sabía que hacer…

- Te traje algo de comer… -dijo InuYasha acercándose ligeramente hasta la cama con una bandeja con fruta, trato de recolectar la mejor de la cocina para traérsela, el mismo la lavo, topo para que ella pueda sentirse mas cómoda.

Kagome no lo mino, tenía su vista al lado opuesto de la habitación, ni se digno a responderle, lo odiaba tanto por estropear sus planes, por secuestrarla a ella y a sus amigas, por arruinar el barco de su papa que tan amablemente se lo ofreció, por lastimar al joven Hojo… oh! El joven Houjo se encontraba herido… volvió a sollozar y derramar algunas lagrimas y se tapo el rostro

- Señorita se que se siente mal, pero dejando de comer no solucionara nada –dijo InuYasha para tratar de calmarla- Lo único que lograra es que llegue a morir… -dijo con una tierna y dulce voz, trataba de hablarle con cariño y calma para que se sienta cómoda

Al escuchar esas palabras Kagome voltio a verlo totalmente enojada y no apuñalo con la mirada, una mirada fría y gélida, ese sin vergüenza, malvado, ruin, bandido, ratero, secuestrador…

- Tu… y todavía te atreves a decirme eso? –dijo Kagome alzando la voz y estrellando sus puños de la mano contra la cama, aun permanecía sentada y aquel hombre se encontraba parado a un lado de ella- PREFIERO MORIR ANTES QUE SEGUIR AQUÍ CONTIGO, QUE NO VEZ QUE SOY INFELIZ? ERES… ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE PUDE ENCONTARME EN MI CAMINO! Y ERES TAN PATETICO POR TENER UN PAÑUELO EN LA CARA! – dijo ella soltando mas lagrimas en los ojos y el tazón son fruta lo aventó a un lado…

InuYasha se quedo frio, tenso por sus palabras… eso pensaba… eso pensaba esa chiquilla insolente, muy bien si eso creía eso iba a pasar, si creía que era la peor persona que pudo cruzarse en su camino lo seria, se acabo el InuYasha atento y bueno… Se irguió mas y la observo por un largo rato sin decir nada, noto como ella cambio de actitud, se intimido ante su presencia… así serian las cosas a partir de ahora.

- Entonces… muere… -dijo InuYasha con tono de arrogancia en su voz, arqueo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, aunque por la pañoleta no se podía figurar, pero las marcas que se formaron en sus ojos y en sus pómulos revelaron una cierta sonrisa macabra.

InuYasha se dio media vuelta, su pie topo con una pera la cual tomo entre sus manos y la aventó contra la pared de la habitación, la fruta se partió en algunos pedazos por la fuerza, el joven se acerco a la puerta se quedo frente a ella

- Prometí que no te pasaría nada… -dijo InuYasha con voz opaca no se voltio a mirarla pero sentía como la mujer lo miraba con miedo- pero si sigues con esa personalidad caprichosa… juro que lo lamentaras…- escucho como la mujer gimió de miedo, sonrió ligeramente… y se dispuso a salir de la habitación- ni te atrevas a salir de este lugar o lo lamentaras… y adiós a los encuentros con tus amigas, pensé en ser amable… pero veo que no lo vales… - y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y asegurándola por fuera con llave.

No sabía que iba a hacer ahora… estaba perdida… más que perdida… todo estaba arruinado…

…..

Era un cuarto pequeño, desde que ese asqueroso pirata la llevo cargada hasta su cuarto y la dejo encerrada hasta este momento pasaron varias horas… o eso es lo que suponía, Áyame comenzó a recorrer aquel lugar con cautela, el pirata que se llevo a Kagome al parecer era el capitán del navío, y quien seria este… al parecer alguien cercano al capitán al permitir que se quede con ellas… por algo no estaban con el reto de mujeres que fueron capturadas y que estaban a manos del resto de la población, sintió una pena profunda por esas mujeres, y sintió mucho miedo por sus amigas y ella… No había ni una salida por ese lugar que no sea por la puesta por donde ingreso, la cual estaba asegurada.

Sintió como alguien introdujo una llave en la cerradura de la puerta y su corazón se paralizo al instante… vio como la puerta se abría y entraba aquel despreciable hombre a ese lugar, sintió repulsión.

-que haces ahí mujer? Buscando una salida? –Dijo Kouga con una sonrisa burlona dejando ver sus dientes- Pues lamento decirte que no encontraras, que te quedaras en este lugar y serás… mi mujer… -Dijo con una satisfacción y orgullo comenzó a acercarse a esa muchacha, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, había quitado previamente las municiones a su arma para prevenir un accidente indeseado.

-Y quien dice que yo aceptare… -dijo Áyame retrocediendo ligeramente hasta que choco con una pared, se asusto y quedo mirando como ese hombre se acercaba mas y mas a ella, el pirata alzo su mano derecha y acaricio uno de los mechones pelirrojos de ella, lo acerco a su nariz e inhalo profundamente cerrando los ojos, la muchacha estaba horrorizada

-pues…- dijo Kouga soltando el aire inhalado y abriendo los ojos, estaba tan cerca a la mujer que sus cuerpos estaban a punto de rozar, la miro directamente a esos ojos verdes, profundos, hermosos, pasmados…- no tienes elección, no podrás escaparte de mi…. –dijo sonriendo mas… noto como la muchacha trataba de contener el miedo pero no podía- te ves tan hermosa cuando te asustas… podríamos hacer esto de buena manera…. Lindo, tierno como desees… o podríamos hacerlo a la mala… -comenzó a deslizar un dedo de su mano derecha por la nariz de ella, respingada, su rostro con ligeras pecas apenas perceptibles que le daban un matiz de inocencia y de infante.

Ayame no aguanto más y le tiro una bofetada al hombre, comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas y el hombre, con el rostro a un lado por el golpe volteaba ligeramente, se mordió el labio y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, su brazo derecho estaba apoyado contra la pared donde aprisionaba a la mujer entre su cuerpo y el muro, se enderezo y cogió a la mujer por los brazos con sus fuertes y grandes manos, era tan fácil levantarla y llevarla hasta la cama, pero opto por arrojarla a ella, ella cayo directamente en la cama y Kouga con un movimiento sigiloso ya se encontraba encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello…

- Por favor, te lo pido, no hagas nada, por favor, no… -dijo Ayame llorando y tratando de empujar el pesado cuerpo de aquel pirata, lo odiaba con todo su ser, con todo lo que podía, el hombre no se despegaba ni un milímetro, le daba repulsión el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, quería morir ahora que lo tenía encima

Ayame lloraba y sentía como ese pirata mordía ligeramente su cuello y como sus manos la tocaban, se desesperaba, no podía más…

De repente Kouga se alejo de ella, se paro mirándola echada en su cama, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, los ojos hinchados, el cabello alborotado, las mejillas encendidas, hubiera sido perfecto si ella cediera, pero no podía… no entendía por qué no podía, abuso de tantas mujeres, de acostó con otras que rogaban estar con él, claro que estas no eran "buenas" mujeres pero por qué esa mujer era diferente, algo en su interior le impedía hacerle daño.

- Está bien… te dejare tranquila por ahora… - dijo Kouga despeinando ligeramente su cabello y disponiéndose a salir del lugar- Mi nombre es Kouga… soy el tercero al mando de este navío… - se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta- pero te recuerdo que no podrás alejarte de mi… tarde o temprano sucederá, serás mía y aunque supliques, llores y prefieras lanzarte de la borda no te dejare otra vez…

Ayame no respondió, no tenia voz para responder, seguía sollozando y miraba como aquel hombre se alejaba por la puerta y salía de la habitación, cuando por fin se encontró totalmente sola comenzó a llorar como nunca, se sentía sucia, usada, sin valor…

Sango estaba con una brújula entre sus manos retrocediendo ligeramente, ese pirata estaba tratando de acercarse a ella, Miroku hizo un movimiento brusco y ella lanzo la brújula, él la esquivó con mucha facilidad y la brújula se estrello contra la pared del otro extremo de la habitación, Miroku aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a ella y la atrapo los mas muñecas acorralándola contra la pared.

- No te gusto preciosa? Que pasa… me trataste de atacar con una brújula… eres una niña mala…- dijo Miroku con tono burlón en sus palabras, Sango forcejeaba para tratar de liberarse pero todo esfuerzo era vano, no podría librarse de ese hombre, el miedo aumentaba y las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos

- Mi corazón le pertenece a otro hombre –dijo Sango con miedo, la voz salía quebrada de su boca y los labios le temblaban como para pronunciar correctamente, Miroku se sorprendió y quito la sonrisa de su varonil rostro, se tenso y la miro fríamente a los ojos.

- Y quien es ese? –dijo con ligero tono de irritación, sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar la mano de muñeca de Sango y ella mostro el dolor en su rostro, la obligo a confesar

- Es… el conde… Houshi… -dijo Sango con voz quedada, los sollozos impedían la pronunciación y Miroku al darse cuenta que se refería a él soltó el ajuste de su mano y mostro otra sonrisa burlona.

- Y que es tu prometido? –dijo Miroku, sentía que se iba a divertir totalmente

- Si… digo no… pero… -dijo Sango sin meditar, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sentía que no debía mentir, pero la situación nublaba su mente pero fue interrumpida por el pirata al instante

- Acaso… lo has besado…? – dijo Miroku acercándose más a la cara de la joven, llevaba dos argollas en la oreja derecha y el cabello despeinado y la ropa de pirata rasgada por las rodillas y los codos, la chica no lo reconocería con la imagen tan estereotipada de aquel "conde"

- Mmm si… pero…- dijo temerosa sentía que se sonrojaba al tener que confesar esas cosas, no sabía por qué confesaba y a tremendo extraño

- Y así dices ser una chica tranquila? Besando a alguien que no es tu esposo y menos tu prometido? –dijo Miroku con una sonrisa malévola… se la pasaba de lo mejor con aquella inocente muchacha… por lo menos la tenia dominada y ya no lloraba.

- Lo soy… se que lo soy sino…- dijo Sango nerviosamente, las palabras se le agolpaban, frunció el seño y lo miro directamente a los ojos

- No hay escusas… no eres una buena chica… te dejas engañar por palabras como "deja que esta noche la haga la mejor de todas para ti" –dijo Miroku sonriendo de medio lado… la chica se petrificó… esas palabras… las había escuchado antes… esa voz…

**Flash Back**

_Estaba bailando con aquel hombre tan simpático, no lo había visto antes por el lugar, seguro era un amigo del gobernador Higurashi que vino especialmente para la fiesta._

_-Y preciosa señorita… me podría honrar con saber su nombre? –dijo aquel apuesto joven que era muy educado y buen danzante._

_- Soy Sango… Sango Taijiya –dijo la joven mostrando su amplia y hermosa sonrisa- Amiga de Kagome Higurashi…_

_- oh! Es un honor señorita, soy el conde Houshi… -dijo aquel apuesto hombre, totalmente bien vestido por lo que denotaba una excelente condición social y económica, debería ser dueño de embarcaciones o familiar de alguien poderoso… o el mismo siendo poderoso sin necesidad del apellido._

_Bailaron unas cuantas piezas más, la fiesta estaba muy amena y según la dirección de la luna se podía predecir la hora en que estaban…_

- _Señorita Sango… acompáñeme por aquí por favor… - Aquel Hombre tomo la mano de Sango y la llevo a un lado del salón, la luz no alcanzaba a verlos ni los invitados- Podría hacerle una petición? – dijo el conde Houshi con una mirada suplicante y una sonrisa tierna, distinta a la seductora mostrada anteriormente – usted es una dama tan bella, culta y hermosa, simplemente desearía que le conceda un deseo a este simple mortal._

- _Lo que desee conde Houshi –dijo Sango con una ilusionada sonrisa, estaba totalmente embelesada con aquel joven._

- _Podria darle un bezo a tan distinguida dama? Un beso como dios manda, a aquellos virginales y santos labios de los cuales escucho magnificas melodías… - dijo el conde Houshi con una suplicante sonrisa, noto como la mujer se puso nerviosa y dubitativa- deja que esta noche la haga la mejor de todas para ti… -dijo comenzando a sonreír seductoramente, y vio la sonrisa de la muchacha… depositando un cálido y suave beso en los labios de ella._

**Fin Flash Back**

Esas palabras… esa voz… ese rostro… pero no… no podía ser… ese ruin y vago hombre no podría compararse con aquel presentable y bien atento del conde Houshi…

Miroku noto la duda en la muchacha, noto el pequeño segundo de duda de la muchacha que quedo mirando su rostro, iba a ser tan divertido jugar con ella, Miroku deslizo su mano y acaricio los posteriores de la chica, esta salto al sentir el tacto de la mano del hombre y al tener su mano izquierda liberada pudo abofetear a aquel pervertido.

- Como se atreve…. – dijo Sango totalmente enfadada…- es imposible! No se parecen en nada! –dijo Sango alterada y volviendo a forcejear… Miroku estaba totalmente animado y a pesar del golpe lo estaba pasando de maravilla

- Como no sabes que aquel hombre no es un mujeriego, irresponsable, vago, y mentiroso? –dijo Miroku con una seductora y a la vez burlona sonrisa…

- Porque aquel hombre no tiene nada de parecido con usted! –dijo Sango totalmente sulfurada… estaba tan molesta… no aguantaría un segundo más al lado de aquel pervertido

- Lo he visto un par de veces… y créeme… - dijo Miroku acercando su rostro al de la chica y clavando la vista en aquella mirada castaña y temerosa- tenemos más en común de lo que te puedas imaginar… podría decirse que hasta somos… familia…

Sango estaba totalmente asustada, ese hombre no retrocedía con nada, que quería de ella… bueno aparte de lo obvio… quería desilusionarla de su amor? De su preciado conde? Que ganaría con eso? Simplemente el odio y el rechazo eterno y aunque tuviera que permanecer al lado de aquel ruin y salvaje hombre jamás lo llegaría a amar…

Noto la fruta tirada en el suelo… vio una manzana por un rincón… la tomo entre sus manos y la observo

- "Estará envenenada? Tratara de matarme así? Pero…" -pensó Kagome mientras miraba a la fruta, noto si tenía algún agujero por un lado, la noto intacta y accedió a darle una mordida, estaba tan cansada y hambrienta que no se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última comida.

Se acerco a aquella mesa que estaba cerca de la cama… habían unos planos, trazos e indicaciones, noto que también estaba apuntado el tiempo que estarían en alta mar y la duración promedio de cada asalto… noto varias brújulas, comenzó a buscar entre los cajones del cuarto para tratar de encontrar un arma o algo con que se pueda defender, reviso entre los cajones de aquel cuarto, encontró varios tipos de vestimentas, reviso algunas y comenzó a entender la modalidad de robo de aquellos bribones, abrió otro cajón y vio un cofre, lo abrió y encontró un guante… ese guante… donde lo había visto… donde… donde…

El guante del conde Taisho… no… no podía ser… ella tenía el otro guante guardado en su maleta en el barco… el barco… el barco fue incendiado! Nunca podría comprobar si se trata del mismo guante y perdió lo único que poseía de su amado conde Taisho… tomo entre sus manos aquel guante y lo lanzo al suelo, lo piso con sus tacones y siguió mirando que había en ese cofre, encontró un retrato.

En el retrato aparecían tres personas, un señor parado, bien parecido y bien elegante, se notaba que era un señor pudiente, una hermosísima mujer sentada en una silla, con un elegante vestido y sentado en sus piernas había un pequeño niño de aproximadamente dos años, el niño tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado igual que el hombre que estaba parado junta a la mujer, pero muchas facciones en el rostro del niño como las de aquella hermosa dama. Kagome se quedo mirando el retrato… parecía una familia… era una familia, pero aquel niño… ese niño lo conocía… pero no recordaba en donde lo había visto.

Dejo la foto en el lugar que la encontró y cerró aquel cajón, siguió buscando en los demás pero no encontró nada, al parecer aquel pirata se aseguraba en guardar bien las armas…

Se acerco nuevamente al mapa… tendría 1 día y medio hasta llegar a una tal "Isla del Tuerto", nunca había escuchado de aquel lugar, pero cualquier lugar donde haya tierra firme podría tratar de escapar, pedir ayuda…

- Hey capitán… dígame qué tal le fue… cedió aquella muchacha? –Dijo Miroku por mientras que estaba junto a Kouga e InuYasha en un lugar que parecía una sala privada dentro del barco, los tres sentados alrededor de una mesa con botellas de ron en la mesa

- No… es tan terca como una mula… es una tonta, es necia, es una engreída, caprichosa y chillona… y sobre todo tiene muy mal carácter! –dijo InuYasha por mientras que le daba varios sorbos a su botella de ron, y alzaba la voz con cada calificativo- No la entiendo… me porto totalmente amable, me preocupo por ella y al final me trata como si fuera lo peor del mundo… seré lo peor del mundo si es que eso quiere… ya verá… -Dijo balbuceando, más que contarles a sus amigos parecía que hablaba solo.

- Ni digan… a mi me fue fatal… no puedo creerlo… que tiene esa chiquilla no pude hacer nada… -decía Kouga contando inverosímil su anécdota, golpeaba la botella contra la mesa, y estaba mal sentado en su silla- No se… pero de la próxima no se salva aquella niña… ya verá… -Dijo Kouga terminando de un sorbo su botella y lanzándola por el aire, rompiéndose contra un muro.

- Bueno… -dijo Miroku divertido…- a mi me fue realmente bien… - dijo con una sonrisa muy picara, sus amigos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa…

- cedió? –preguntaron al unisonó los inverosímiles y sorprendidos rechazados…

- No… pero me divertí con su confusión –dijo Miroku sonriente, InuYasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Kouga soltó un "merecido"- es que no entienden… la pude tocar ella renegaba y a mí me divertía, además… estaba tan confundida con mi parecido con el "conde Houshi"… fue demasiado chistoso… -dijo Miroku sacando un tabaco de uno de sus bolsillos, lo puso en una pipa y comenzó a fumar… expulsaba el humo y seguía fumando con una sonrisa recordando el momento que estuvo con aquella muchacha…

- Sera bueno que les llevemos algo de cenar… - Dijo InuYasha con un tono preocupado… dejo la botella en aquella mesa, se paro y salió del recinto, de ato los largos cabellos plateados con un listón y fue hacia la cocina…

- Esta perdido… -dijo Kouga mirando con Miroku en la dirección donde de marcho su amigo.

InuYasha buscaría algo que sea realmente rico… u ordenaría que el cocinero que estaba en el barco de Kagome le cocine algo… claro el no se negaría… ya que el cocinero del navío Goshimboku… no era muy bueno...

Bajo hasta las celdas de los prisioneros con unos cuantos de su tripulación, vio a los del navío del Sengoku dentro de las celdas, todos totalmente heridos… paso por la celda de Houjo el cual apenas lo vio se paro del suelo y se aventó contra la reja para tratar de alcanzarlo.

InuYasha ni pestañeo ante la reacción del muchacho, siguió de frente hasta llegar a la reja del cocinero.

- Maldito! –dijo Houjo con odio y gruñendo, golpeaba la celda para que InuYasha voltee a mirarlo- que le has hecho…. Que le has hecho a Kagome… si le haces algo juro que te matare con mis propias manos! –Dijo Houjo tan alterado, estaba tan enojado, InuYasha sintió la amenaza de Houjo y no le gusto… nadie se atrevía a amenazarlo y menos un idiota que no se ubicaba en su condición…

- Que me dijiste imbécil? –dijo InuYasha mirando a Houjo… se acerco y le dio un golpe en la mejilla que lo tumbo… Houjo en el suelo y con fuerzas nulas por el sangrado de sus piernas balbuceaba y escupía sangre por la boca- tonto… te atreves a retarme estado aun en ese estado…

- Ya verás… no le hagas nada a Kagome… no me lo perdonaría en mi vida… por favor… -dijo Houjo desde el suelo, las heridas de la pierna volvieron a abrírsele y manchaban más la ya sucia vestimenta. InuYasha se dio la vuelta y miro la celda del cocinero.

- Me parece… o tienes afecto por esa muchacha… -dijo InuYasha por mientras que hacia indicaciones a los de su tripulación para que saquen al cocinero y lo lleven a que prepare algo para las mujeres – no me digas que la quieres… - dijo InuYasha sin mirarlo, aun de espaldas a Houjo.

- Si… ella… ella a capturado mi corazón con su sonrisa, su mirada… su forma de actuar –dijo Houjo mientras se levantaba del suelo se limpio la boca que aun tenía sangre y comenzó a acercarse a la reja…- se que ella también me estima… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, InuYasha se quedo paralizado… no se atrevía a mirar a Houjo porque tenía miedo de que vea su debilidad- y me lo ha mostrado muchas veces… y daré todo de mi por la persona a la que quiero… - dijo el joven mientras cogía con ambas manos la reja de la celda y miraba a InuYasha – y si no te has dado cuenta… ella solo piensa en mí…

InuYasha voltio a mirarlo con odio, no entendía el por qué de su reacción, se acerco a la reja y tomo entre sus manos parte de las ropas de Houjo para evitar que se aleje o caiga y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente en la boca, en el rostro, no entendía, no sabía que le pasaba… simplemente se descontrolo al pensar que ella… que Kagome lo quiera a ese sirviente en vez de a él.

Houjo recibía los golpes de un enceguecido InuYasha, no entendía el por qué de su reacción a no ser que… él se haya aprovechado de Kagome y la haya hecho suya, trato de defenderse pero los golpes atolondraban sus movimientos, sintió como se le partió la nariz y los labios, algunos de la tripulación de InuYasha miraban la escena pero no se atrevían a intervenir por miedo a su capitán, sabían que cuando el perdía la razón no se daba cuenta de amigo o enemigo… para el todos eran iguales.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y se puso encima de la cama, ya había planeado todo para la fuga con sus amigas, pero antes tendría que rescatar al joven Houjo que fue tan valiente por tratar de evitar que las rapten.

InuYasha entro en la habitación y la vio iluminada por una vela encima de su mesa, al parecer esa niña la habrá prendido. La vio mirarlo con odio, ya no importaba a estas alturas, tendría que acostumbrarse a sus miradas.

- La cena está servida… tus amigas te estarán esperando en el salón. Espero que te guste… -dijo InuYasha mientras evitaba mirarla… lo que dijo ese imbécil que no tenia respeto por su vida ni su dignidad le afecto… aunque no entendía la razón… no podían ser celos… porque eso significaría que apreciaba a esa niña, simplemente… simplemente tenía ganas de golpear a ese imbécil.

- Está bien… -Dijo Kagome con una mirada vacía, se paró de la cama, se arreglo el vestido y trato de hacer algo con su cabello, se dirigió hacia la puerta y paso por un lado de InuYasha

- Khe… vienes a hacerte la arreglada cuando a nadie le importa como se ve una niña fea… -dijo InuYasha con un poco de indiferencia y desviando la mirada a otro lado, Kagome volteo a enfrentarlo molesta y miro como el tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba al techo

- Eres un… - dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a aquel malcriado y arrogante pirata, y cuando se fijo en los brazos del hombre noto que toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y que su mano derecha estaba totalmente llena de aquel liquido, en partes seco y en por los nudillos aun brotando…- que… que te paso en la mano… -dijo Kagome con un titubeo, trato de acercarse y revisar su mano, al instante de cogerla sintió como una conexión, un calor pasar a su cuerpo y soltó automáticamente la mano.

- Eso es porque aquel idiota de tu tripulación con las piernas heridas por balas hablo más de la cuenta… y le enseñe su posición en este barco… -dijo InuYasha con un poco de odio en sus palabras… miro como la joven se horrorizó por lo mencionado

- Que le has hecho… que le has hecho – dijo Kagome asustada, temía por la vida del joven Houjo… oh… pobre Houjo… Kagome se tapo la boca por el miedo y dio unos pasos retrocediendo…- que le has hecho lunático…

- Su merecido… después de lo ocurrido no creo que vuelva a hablar… mejor… -dijo InuYasha con más odio en sus palabras…- "entonces lo que dijo ese hombre era verdad, Kagome y el tenían… algo sentimental… no puede ser… pero ella… no creo que en alta mar se haya enamorado de aquel hombre…"

Kagome comenzó a llorar, eso le confirmaba a InuYasha todo lo que había dicho aquel hombre… entonces ella… ella lo quería… a ese idiota y no al "conde Taisho"… ya iba a ver… por jugar con él se la pasaría muy mal…

- Va a comer o no… si deseas te quedas ahí… - Dijo InuYasha saliendo de la habitación y Kagome lo siguió… aun llorando, InuYasha se sentía tan irritable, tan enojado… necesitaba relajarse… faltaba medio día para llegar a la Isla del Tuerto y todo estaría mejor… mucho mejor… desde ahí los papeles cambiarían y quien comenzaría a practicar su venganza seria él…

Llego a un lugar muy bonito para ser de piratas, ya se encontraban sentadas Sango y Ayame juntas, al verlas las dos chicas se pararon de la silla y fueron a abrazarla automáticamente, se miraron y se preguntaban como lo habían pasado…

- Chicas me alegro tanto de verlas… - dijo Kagome mientras recibía unas sonrisas por parte de sus amigas- Ya sé como escapar- dijo en voz tan baja que ni siquiera parecía que haya emitido algún sonido o quejido…

InuYasha se acerco a los otros dos jóvenes que estaban al otro lado de la estancia… los miro desanimados, cogió un poco de fruta y comenzó a comerla, los otros lo imitaron y se miraron

- Pronto llegaremos a la Isla de Tuerto, ahí estaremos tranquilos y sin estorbos –dijo InuYasha mientras miraba de reojo como las chicas se contaban cosas… parecían demasiado animadas para estar contando "tragedias" bueno eso era lo de menos… total… con su cambio de planes estarían totalmente acompañadas de ellos, y si planeaban un escape sería totalmente nulo.

- Hey joven amigo… nos contaron que le diste una tremenda paliza a aquel hombre que estaba con las jovencitas cuando las raptamos, al parecer es el guardaespaldas de la joven Kagome –dijo Miroku mientras observaba como InuYasha cambiada de aire y se ponía entre enojado y burlón.

- Si… el idiota aprendió quien manda…. Le desfigure la cara –dijo InuYasha mientras lanzaba un puñete al aire y sonreía arrogantemente.

- Pues a mí me mencionaron que fue por celos… -dijo Kouga con un poco de sorna en la voz, noto como su capitán volteo a verlo con odio y se sintió entre intimidado y chistoso, quería ver como llegaba a reaccionar InuYasha al sentirse aprisionado- me dijeron que querías morir al pensar que tu joven rehén tenía algo intimo con aquel niño… y que por eso le pegaste.

- Le pegue porque no supo ubicarse… a mí nadie me reta ni me dice que hacer… menos me amenaza de muerte… -dijo InuYasha con un poco de recelo en la voz, parecía un niño caprichoso y mimado.

Kagome y sus amigas ya estaban en la mesa sentadas, les trajeron la comida rápidamente y personas vestidas de sirvientes estaban tras ellas, era como estar en casa… pero una casa sin libertad ni comodidades…

- Según Kouga el capitán saco a los mejores de su tripulación para que nos atiendan en los almuerzos y cenas… es como estar en casa… pero más tétrico –dijo Ayame tratando de encontrar algo positivo de todo.

- Creo que tendremos que fingir un poco chicas –dijo Kagome mirando seriamente a sus amigas, aun hablaban en voces bajas- tendremos que tratar de engañarlos de que no nos escaparemos, de que nos rendimos y que estaremos a su merced, pero la primera que pueda escapar tendrá que ir al poblado más cercano, sin preocuparse por las demás y pedir ayuda al primer ciudadano que encuentre… -su voz era firme y decidida, le brindo la suficiente confianza a sus amigas como para continuar con el plan.

- Pero Kagome dinos de que se trata –Dijo Sango con un poco de miedo en la voz, estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por escapar, pero necesitaba que le digan bien el plan.

- Muy bien… - dijo Kagome mientras se metía un pedazo de carne guisada a la boca, no estaba tan mal… a decir verdad estaba muy bueno, termino de masticar y prosiguió- hoy lastimosamente tendremos que dormir en la misma habitación, se que trataran de hacerles algo, pero engáñenlos, díganles que les den tiempo hasta que se acostumbren, que se hagan la idea para que por lo menos estén mas cómodas –dijo Kagome mientras hacia una mueca con la boca, sus amigas se miraron entre ellas y tragaron saliva- mañana exactamente cuando el sol este en lo más alto del cielo estaremos llegando a aquella isla, con facilidad nos dejaran encerradas en sus cuartos, si es así asegúrense de que no cierren bien la puerta – dijo Kagome, noto que Ayame la iba a interrumpir pero antes de que hable prosiguió- pero si la cierran… encuentren cualquier cosa lo suficientemente puntiaguda y fina para poder pasar por el cerrojo, estuve ensayando y después de varias horas pude abrir el candado de uno de los cajones –dijo Kagome un poco emocionada y noto como sus amigas bufaron y rolaron los ojos, desanimándose

- Kagome… se realista no funcionara… -dijo Sango con un tono de tristeza – pero… si mejor engañamos a alguien que se quede al cuidado de la puerta, así como que… hay algo raro en esta habitación… algo como un animal raro que se acerca y que si no entran a ayudar le dirán a no se… al capitán y el los castigará por no ayudarlas… como tratando de asustarlos! –dijo Sango tan rápido y bajo que parecía que balbuceaba, pero sus amigas llegaron a entender todo.

- Si… muy bien tu plan es bueno… pero ese es el punto salir de las habitaciones, me di cuenta que solo hay una parte de barco que no posee ventana, es el lado posterior de popa, lado derecho, ahí siempre hay como una soga atada… tendrán que caer en mar… -dijo Kagome quien trato de continuar la explicación pero fue interrumpida por su amiga Ayame…

- Kagome… no sé nadar muy bien… -dijo Kagome con un puchero el cual fue reprochado por ambas jóvenes que la quedaron viendo…. Se sintió un poco mal por haber dicho algo así y se quedo callada

- Bueno intentaran nadar o se ahogaran en el intento… -dijo Kagome un poco irritada…- tendrán que vestirse con las ropas de aquellos hombres, esconder bien el cabello y las cosas… que… nos distinguen de ser mujeres… -dijo con un poco de vergüenza de tocar aquellos temas, siempre le enseñaron que sobre recato y que en las reuniones no se podía tocar sobre esos temas.

- Siendo hombres podremos escabullirnos con más facilidad…- dijo Ayame un poco emocionada por la aventurilla que tendrían dentro de poco, sus amigas acentuaron ante su comentario y prosiguieron con las explicaciones

- Traten de pedir ayuda… por lo que vi la Isla del Tuerto tiene un mercado en la zona sureste de la isla… nosotros estaremos estacionados en la parte oeste de la isla así que traten de ir a ese lugar lo más rápido posible… por lo que veo se quedaran unos días… eso no entiendo… si es que van a saquear… pero continúen con lo previsto, en todo mercado hay para rentar un espacio en un barco o para algún aviso a los mensajeros, al ver de qué familia somos seguro nos ayudaran.

No había recibido noticias de su hija… esperaba que este bien, los mejores tripulantes del Sengoku fueron en aquella embarcación y eran totalmente fieles a él. Mientras se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos tocaron a la puerta era su ayudante quien pidió permiso para pasar y e Gobernador con una venia le indico que entrara en la oficina

- Gobernador disculpe pero hay malas noticias… - dijo el ayudante con un poco de miedo, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar- El barco donde navegaba su hija fue asaltado, encontraron partes del barco y la vela en varias islas, algunas trataron de comunicarse lo más pronto posible aunque no estaban seguros, pero quien la isla Esmeralda confirmaron las sospechas…

El gobernador se paró de abrupto y aventó todas las cosas que tenia sobre su escritorio, comenzó a gritar y a maldecir a todos.

- Que barco fue… díganme el nombre de los malditos para ir a matarlos! –dijo el gobernador dirigiéndose hacia su estante donde depositaba sus armas, guardo una espada que estaba enfundada con oro y se la colgó a un lado, saco una pistola la cual reviso si tenía carga y la puso en su cinto.

- Fue el Goshimboku señor… al mando del pitara Taisho…

**Hola**

**Disculpen en verdad la demora se que ha sido un largo y tedioso tiempo pero en verdad gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, fueron una inspiración para retomar con mi fic. Por varias razones demore en subir el fic, además como se darán cuenta también cambie de nombre… solo espero que les agrade y que en este tiempo haya mejorado en escritura y redacción para ustedes. Tenía el capitulo terminado hace unos años pero no lo subí y se perdió, así que trate de rememorar como iba aquel capitulo y como iba la trama… espero que siga de su agrado.**

**Atte.:**

**DarkAngelKag19**


End file.
